


Amigos 4ever

by Mireyan



Series: La universidad es una época complicada [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El compañero de piso de Nagumo era un adolescente atrapado en el cuerpo de un chico de veinte años.</p><p>(Au universitario)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amigos 4ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viko Oops (Vikokaoru)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikokaoru/gifts).



> Te prometí una continuación. Espero que te guste.

 

Nagumo se sentó en el sofá. Se levantó. Se paseó por la sala. Miró el reloj. Se volvió a pasear.

Las cuatro de la mañana y Hiroto sin volver.

Estaba preocupado. Había salido con unos amigos a celebrar que habían terminado un módulo, o unas prácticas ,o a saber qué cosas de su carrera de niños pijos. Nagumo no se preocupó cuando se lo comentó, sabía que Hiroto siempre volvía como muy tarde a las doce (debía de estar emparentado con Cenicienta). Y sin embargo, cuatro horas después seguía sin aparecer y sin cogerle el móvil.

Nagumo le estaba dejando el mensaje número 19 en el buzón de voz cuando escuchó un ruido en la puerta. Un tintineo como de alguien intentando meter las llaves y fallando repetidamente. Esperó con los brazos en jarras tras la puerta hasta que al quinto intento apareció la cara despeinada y enrojecida de Hiroto.

— ¡Nagumo! ¡Mi querido compañero de piso, a mis brazos!

Nagumo recibió horrorizado y asqueado un abrazo de Hiroto, sin corresponder y más tieso que un palo. Por si su extraño comportamiento no fuese pista suficiente, le llegó un tufillo a alcohol, bastante intenso.

— Estás borracho— constató lo evidente.

— Sí, ¿no es genial?— contestó este extraño Hiroto de un mundo paralelo con cara de felicidad extrema.

Nagumo iba a tener que hablar muy seriamente con los amigos de Hiroto. ¿Pero quién había inducido a beber a esta criatura? Qué era como darle alcohol al niño jesús.

— Llevo todo el camino pensando en ti. Vamos a sentarnos en el sofá, que tengo que decirte algo importante.

Hiroto intentó llevar a Nagumo hasta el sofá, pero fracaso en el intento y tuvo que llevarlo Nagumo para que no se matase por el camino. Una vez allí, le cogió las manos como si aquello fuese una pedida de manos.

Nagumo nunca había deseado tanto morir con en ese momento.

— Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho. Como amigo, quiero decir. Una relación pura y noble basada en el entendimiento mutuo.

Lo que faltaba, un Hiroto en modo exaltación de la amistad

“Es que es repipi hasta borracho” pensó Burn. Normalmente él cuando se emborrachaba (siempre por culpa de su amigo Suzuno, nunca suya) lo único que hacía era cosas masculinas como vomitar hasta la primera papilla en el baño de cualquier antro, llorar porque al final de Crepúsculo Bella acaba con Edward y no con Jacob o cuestionarse el sentido de la vida. Pero no decirle a sus amigos que los quería mucho. Nunca eso.

— Si, yo también te quiero, ea, ea – le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda— ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama ya y descansas?

— Quiero que estemos siempre juntos. Tú y yo. Compañeros inseparables. Toda la vida.

— Ya, ¿y tienes pensado vivir mucho o...

— Por eso — lo interrumpió Hiroto, revolviendo en sus bolsillos — te he comprado esto en un puestecillo de la calle.

Le puso en las manos una pulserita de cuero con una plaquita plateada (era mucho suponer que fuese de plata de verdad, aunque tratándose de Hiroto “cago dinero” Kira, todo era posible) en la que estaba escrito “Amigos 4ever”

 

4ever.

 

Ni siquiera Forever, 4 ever.

 

_4 ever._

 

_Por qué._

 

Nagumo abrió la boca. Miró a Hiroto. Luego la pulsera. Luego a Hiroto. Intentó pronunciar el nombre del otro chico pero solo le salió un sonido de osezno agonizando.

Agonizando de vergüenza.

_Mi compañero de piso es un adolescente de 12 años atrapado en el cuerpo de un chico de 20._

 

A Hiroto le brillaban los ojos con una emoción tan pura y noble como su amistad.

 

— ¡Y mira, yo tengo una igual!— se remangó su camisa de la colección otoño-invierno de Ralph Laurent y se la enseñó. Nagumo se preguntó qué mal le había hecho él a nadie para merecer esto.

 

— Vaya es muy... la cuidaré mucho – dijo Nagumo, metiéndosela en el bolsillo del pantalón— Y ahora, como tu mejor amigo que soy, ¿por qué no me haces un favor?

 

— Lo que quieras, mejor amigo— sus iris verdes le taladraron hasta el alma.

 

— Vete a dormir. Por favor.

 

Hiroto se resistió un poco aún alegando que la noche era joven, pero al final Nagumo consiguió meterlo en la cama. No había terminado de taparlo cuando ya estaba roncando como un bendito. Suspiró.

Y luego se suponía que él era el menos maduro de todos sus amigos. Qué harían ellos si no lo tuviesen a él.

* * *

 

Rita se mecía suavemente con la brisa de la ventana entreabierta y unos huevos se freían en la cocina cuando Hiroto regresó de entre los muertos con un dolor de cabeza del tamaño de un campo de fútbol. Se arrastró a la cocina con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¡¡¡Buenos días!!! le gritó su compañero de piso taladrándole el tímpano. Hiroto seguramente se equivocaba, pero le pareció que le había gritado con más fuerza de la usual, como para molestarlo a posta.

— Buensdas— contestó Hiroto al que le costaba hasta articular.

— ¡Qué juerga anoche, ¿no?!

— Supongo... no me acuerdo muy bien de cómo llegué a casa.

— Ah, no te acuerdas. Ya veo.

Hiroto notó que había un cierto retintín en su voz. Se acercó a Nagumo, que seguía concentrado en sus huevos.

Los de freír, no otros.

— ¿Hice algo extraño anoche, al llegar a casa?

Si Nagumo no hubiese estado de espaldas, lo habría visto sonreír. Sonreír de manera siniestra.

Porque él sabía que Hiroto no había bebido tanto como para no recordarlo. Solo necesitaba un empujoncito.

Dejó la espumadera apoyada en la sartén y se volvió hacia Hiroto. Se acercó a él demasiado hasta dejarlo aprisionado entre él y la isla de la cocina.

— Hiroto, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho— dijo con voz sensual.

La cara de Hiroto era una mezcla entre desconcierto y horror a partes iguales de tal manera que casi le entra la risa.

— ¿Eh?

Nagumo se pegó más a él.

— Como amigo, quiero decir. Una relación pura y noble basada en el entendimiento mutuo.

Nagumo pudo ver reflejado en la cara de Hiroto que los engranajes de su cerebro empezaban a girar. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

“Amigos 4ever”

Pudo oír el clic del cerebro de Hiroto y sintió el aumento de temperatura cuando el cuerpo de su compañero de piso empezó a hervir de la vergüenza. Lo apartó de un empujón.

— Tengo qué... me he dejado algo en el cuarto— explicó Hiroto mientras echaba a correr para encerrarse en su cuarto para cortarse las venas en soledad.

Nagumó sonrió antes de volver a su cocina. A él quién se la hacía se la pagaba.

 

Aún así, la pulsera de Amigos 4ever seguía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.


End file.
